Shifting Perspectives
by Lily Hanson
Summary: The Rangers encounter a body swapping monster.
1. A Change Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the hiatus, everyone. Even though updates have been spotty for the last while, I had to take a break from posting to focus on some (exciting) things that were happening in my personal life. I'm back now, though and ready to wrap up this Dino Charge series so I can get started with Ninja Steel. There's already a bunch ready for you guys that I can't wait to share._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Since her wrist was broken, Kendall had been put on restrictive Ranger duties. At least, that was what the others like to call it. Kendall herself would put much more emphasis on the word _restrictive_. The cast on her arm meant not only was it too risky for her to head into battle, but working on her computer was also a lot harder. She didn't have the flexibility required to quickly type and send to the Rangers what they needed. Fortunately for her, they were adaptable in the field, and they had taken most of their Chargers with them on the way out.

"If I ever see Heckyl again I'm going to f..." she trailed off as she glanced to Cammy, who was working on some math sheets at the table, listening into Kendall's conversations as she always did. Kendall loved how Cammy looked up to her and wanted to be a scientist when she was older. She loved that Cammy had a dream for her future and was working hard to pursue it. However, it was sometimes a little annoying having the nine year old listening in on everything Kendall said and did. It meant the purple Ranger had to watch her language constantly when Cammy was around.

"I've heard the F-word before," Cammy said. "You can say it."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to say?" Cammy asked, knowing her sister was lying to her. Kendall had to come up with an answer on the spot.

"F...Feed him?"

"You're going to feed Heckyl if you see him again?"

"Food from the cafe. And charge him double."

"That'll show him," Cammy muttered and rolled her eyes. Kendall had to wonder at what age Cammy developed sarcasm. Perhaps she had learned early from her mother. Perhaps she had learned it from the purple Ranger herself. Kendall shook her head and turned her focus back to the Rangers in battle, frowning at what she saw. The Rangers stats were all completely normal; however, they were fighting like... well, like this was their very first fight. It was like they had no idea what they were doing with their weapons, or with their bodies, and were just swinging at anything that looked dangerous until they landed a hit.

"Is everything okay?"

"Peachy," Tyler responded. "Just... WHOA! How on earth do I used this damn thing?"

"Your T-Rex Smasher?"

"How come big kids can swear but I can't?" Cammy asked. Kendall shook her head. She had no time for that question. Tyler not knowing how to use a weapon designed specifically for him was strange to say the least. She ran another test of the Rangers, hoping to find something abnormal that would explain what she was seeing on the battlefield but nothing popped up.

Finally, the three monsters they were facing were defeated and Shelby threw her fist in the air, turned to the others and called out "Monster extinct. That was awesome!"

"They're starting to sound alike," Kendall muttered to herself with another shake of her head. The fight was over and the Rangers were safe for now. She shut off her monitors and kept track on the Rangers to be sure they weren't interrupted on their way home before finally taking a seat in her chair. At the same time, Cammy walked over with her math sheet and put it in Kendall's face.

"Can you check it over for me?"

Kendall sighed, but nodded her head and took the worksheet from her sister. Currently, Cammy was working on rounding numbers. So far the little girl seemed to have a rather good grasp on the concept, but the Fishers always wanted to double check her work before she turned it in. If Cammy was having trouble in school, they wanted to be the first to know.

"This looks good kid, just remember, you only have to check one number to the right," Kendall said. "You're only giving yourself more work if you check them all."

"Okay," Cammy smiled. "Are they all right?"

"They're all right," Kendall nodded. "You should do fine on that test."

"Is rounding super important when you're a scientist?" Cammy asked. Kendall wanted to tell her that it could be, but that science was generally very precise. The more accurate they could be with their numbers, the better results they would have. However, if Cammy got the sense that she was working on a skill that wasn't extremely important for her dream career, she worried Cammy wouldn't work hard at it.

"Very important," Kendall nodded.

"Okay," Cammy smiled and snatched her worksheet back to start on the questions on the other side. Kendall chuckled and shook her head as he sister happily went off to do her homework.

As Cammy went, the other Rangers walked in. They were a little more bruised they normally were when they returned from a battle, but Kendall chalked that up to their suddenly clumsiness while fighting. Fortunately, other than that, they all seemed well.

"How did the battle go? Even weakened, three monsters at once must have proven to be a challenge."

"Ms. Morgan, we have a bit of a problem," Ivan stated, which struck Kendall as a little odd. Ivan always referred to her as Lady Kendall. It was just how he showed his respect for her. In fact, it was weird to the ear to hear him refer to her in another other way.

"What kind of problem?" she asked; worries bubbling up inside of her.

"That new monster we fought," Tyler said, "was able to switch our bodies."

"A body switcher? So that means..." Kendall glanced at the group in front of her. On the surface, everything seemed normal, but she remembered how they all seemed to have trouble in battle and how Tyler seemed not to know instinctively how to operate his own personalized weapon. "Are any of you as you appear?"

"I'm Shelby," Tyler said, pointing to himself. "That's Tyler," he said and pointed to Shelby, who seemed to be holding his stomach in a bit of discomfort.

"I'm Ivan," Riley said, "And Ivan is me."

"Koda is still Koda," Koda smiled.

"Well, there's a relief," Kendall said. "So Tyler and Shelby have switched places, and Riley and Ivan have switched. If Koda's still himself then..."

Kendall turned to her brother and Chase, "Are you still... you?"

"I'm Jeremy," Chase said. "That's Chase."

"Uh..." Kendall looked between her brother and her boyfriend, frowning deeply as she heard this. "Yep, this is going to be confusing."

"So, now I have to call you all by different names?" Cammy asked, looking up from her homework.

"That would be preferred," Ivan, in Riley's body, nodded.

"Okay," Cammy shrugged and returned to her work. For Kendall, it wasn't as simple as calling the Rangers by their preferred names. If their last battle had shown her anything, they weren't used to their new bodies or their own limitations and abilities at all. If they were going to be expected to destroy the monster that caused all this confusion, they were going to have to learn to be the person whose body they adopted. She was going to need to train them, starting from the beginning. She wasn't sure there would be enough time.

"This just got complicated."

"You're telling me," Tyler, in Shelby's body, muttered and Shelby looked just as uncomfortable. "This new body is... weird. At least the rest of you stayed in your own gender."

"How are you guys going to use the bathroom?" Cammy asked and the two looked to each other nervously. Shelby, in Tyler's body, suddenly started to shake her head and gave her boyfriend an angry stare, "Oh, don't even think about it! If you have to go, you're going with your eyes closed."

"I don't know what I'm doing in there," Tyler said. "I'm not going to do anything! At least, as long as you don't do anything either!"

"Come on. I'm not going to do anything."

"Well, neither am I," Tyler crossed his arms over his chest. "So it's agreed, we just do business in there."

"That's all I ever do," Shelby nodded. Kendall let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to get started on finding a way to reverse this," she said. "We don't know how much time we have before Archanon sends down another monster and I don't think there's enough time for you guys to learn how to fight in your new bodies."

"Do you think you'll be able to find a way to reverse this?" Shelby asked.

"Absolutely," Kendall nodded her head and walked over to her computer. However, when she glanced back at the Ranger and saw the way they were all looking at her hopefully she started to doubt herself. She already knew that all the scans she had run on the Rangers since the switch had come up normal, and without a problem she fix, she had no idea where to begin working. "At least... I hope I can."

"What do you mean, hope?" Shelby asked. "Ms. Morgan, I really don't want to be stuck as a guy until we stop this monster. I don't think you understand how awkward I feel right now."

"I'm going to do my best," Kendall promised. "However, just in case this takes longer than expected, it wouldn't be a bad idea for you guys to... get to know each other a little better. And, maybe, find a way to help me tell you all apart."

"You wear each other's clothing," Koda suggested with a smile, "That way you look like you. Except for face."

"That's not a bad idea," Riley nodded and gestured to Ivan's coat, "This really isn't my style anyway."

He removed the jacket and offered it back to Ivan. The gold Ranger, in the green Ranger's body, put it on and already felt a little more like himself.

"We shall trade clothing then," Ivan said. "Come on. This should be a huge improvement already."

"Speak for yourself," Tyler muttered as he walked off with Shelby, Ivan and Riley. Jeremy and Chase hung back, with Jeremy checking up on Cammy quickly while she worked, and Chase going to Kendall. He gently took her by the wrist, inspecting her arm.

"You're not hurting it by working this hard, are you?" he said. "Because we can learn to adapt if we need to."

"It's fine," Kendall said. "I already hate sitting on the sidelines, at least I can feel useful doing this."

"Alright, but promise me you won't over do it," Chase said and Kendall nodded her head.

"I promise," she said. Chase smiled then leaned in and pursed his lips. Kendall leaned back, looking to the black Ranger with disgust and panic. When Chase opened his eyes and saw the look on her face he frowned.

"What?"

"Trust me, fixing you is now my top priority."

"Just don't push yourself too hard," Chase said and tried to lean in for a kiss again. Kendall pushed him away.

"Until we do find a way, any way, to reserve this, I'd really prefer it if we didn't... touch," Kendall said and then gestured to Chase's new body. Chase looked down, remembered he was in Jeremy's body and realized what Kendall was put off by.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry, Chase..."

"I get it," he chuckled. "I guess if you and Chloe had switched placed I'd feel a little put off by it too."

Kendall nodded her head, breathed a sigh of relief and then pointed to where the others had gone, "Can you please change into your own clothes now? The fact that you look and sound like my brother but you're treating me like... well, you, is really confusing me right now."

"Got it," Chase said and hurried off with the others, grabbing Jeremy by the arm and pulling him away from Cammy. "Mate, trust me, we've got to change."


	2. One More Swap

Shelby groaned loudly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated how the boys had it so easy. For them, it was simply a matter of trading clothes. They were all relatively the same size. All their clothing still fit their new bodies. They could look and feel more like themselves.

All of Shelby's clothes were much too small to fit Tyler's body. Everything she tried on, even her baggiest sweater still looked ridiculous on him.

"You might just have to borrow a pair of my jeans," Tyler suggested, offering a pair to his girlfriend. "Trust me, there's no way those are going up any higher."

"You get to wear your own jeans," Shelby said. "I'm going to make them fit."

"You're going to be a lot more comfortable in these," Tyler insisted. "Shelby, please remember that I have... an extra piece that need to fit into those jeans. And... well... women's clothing doesn't really provide much room for... it."

"Fine," Shelby growled, snatching the jeans from Tyler. She started to work them up her legs, finding this was much easier than squeezing her jeans on her new body. "But this freaking sucks."

"That sucks?" Tyler asked. "You've got a cage wrapped around your chest! I don't even know how to get it off!"

Tyler reached around to his back and started to fiddle with Shelby's bra strap. She shook her head and pulled his hands away.

"You'll get used to it... Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You'll notice it a little less," Shelby nodded.

"What about this stomach ache you have?" Tyler asked. "How long have you been feeling sick for? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Stomach ache?" Shelby frowned. "I don't remember a... oh."

"Did you eat something funny yesterday or something?"

"No," Shelby shook her head as her face started to turn a little red. "Um... Tyler... how much do you know about... women?"

"What? Why?"

"Well... um... Well, you see... we've kind of swapped bodies at a really bad time for me. Well, actually, it's a really good time for me to swap. For you... not so much."

"Why is it a bad time?" Tyler asked. "When would it have been a good time?"

"Literally any other week this month," Shelby said. She looked to Tyler nervously one more time before it finally dawned on him what she meant. His eyes widened as he looked to his girlfriend in horror.

"Do you mean...?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you... you're joking with me. This is just indigestion and you're... Shelby, please tell me you're..."

"On the bright side, you're going to get to eat a lot of ice cream in my body," Shelby told him with a nervous chuckle. "Or chocolate. Whichever you prefer."

"I'm in hell," Tyler groaned.

-Dino-Charge-

"I look like a try-hard," Chase frowned as he glanced at his new body in the mirror.

"I'm not that much older than you," Jeremy frowned. "You don't think my body can pull off your clothes?"

"You just... don't have the... form," Chase stated. "You've got more of a... a dad look. Like a dad who is trying way too hard to still young."

"I'm only twenty-nine! I'm barely five years older than you."

"Yeah, but you carry yourself differently," Chase said. "And it's in a way that... doesn't look good with my unique style."

"Unique? Yesterday Cammy and I walked by the skate park and there were three guys there wearing what you have on now. Cammy said you were multiplying."

"You just don't have the eye for fashion that I have. Let me guess, you think everyone in a sweatshirt looks like me."

"Not everyone," Jeremy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "But fine, whatever. Will you at least admit than when you wear nicer shirts, you look a lot better? More, grown up."

"I look like a dad."

"You look like a man with a stable job. I'll bet if you dressed like that more often less people would give you and Kendall questionable looks."

"How do you know about that?"

"I see it," Jeremy chuckled. "She's always dressed professionally and you... well, you always look comfortable."

"I am comfortable," Chase nodded. "Besides, that's my look. And Kendall loves me the way I am, so..."

"I'm just saying it couldn't kill you to dress a little more..."

"Like her brother?" Chase said and he and Jeremy both cringed.

"Okay, we need to talk about that," Jeremy nodded his head. "This is awkward for all three of us, I'm sure."

"Definitely."

"Can you just do me one itsy-bitsy favour?" Jeremy asked. "Please, for the love of all things good, don't do anything to my sister with my hands, or mouth or... anything."

"Mate, even if I wanted to, which I don't, do you really think Kendall would let anything happen while I look like you?" Chase said. "Because, believe me, if she did, I think I would second guess letting it go anywhere."

"I saw you trying to kiss her in the lab earlier."

"I forgot."

"You forgot you were in my body?"

"Like you didn't jump when you walked by the mirror while getting changed," Chase chuckled. "Come on, it's taking us all a minute."

Jeremy sighed. Chase was right. He had startled himself a few times when he looked in the mirror and saw Chase looking back at him. However, he had gotten what he wanted. Chase had promised to keep his hands off Kendall. There was some piece of mind for the silver Ranger.

-Dino-Charge-

"Do you two mind?" Kendall asked, looking up from her laptop at Ivan and Riley, who were teaching each other to fight using their techniques. Since they had swapped bodies, they were getting to know their news selves a little better. While the others were still off getting changed and likely adapting to the way their new bodies worked, Riley and Ivan had already found a common interest and were trying to use that to their advantage.

Ivan's primary weapon was his sword. Riley was a fencer and was adapting quickly to Ivan's technique. Ivan, on the other hand, was practicing with Riley's Dino Sabre and also quickly getting the hang of his new form.

However, they were training in the lab and making quite a bit of noise as their swords clashed. Cammy was showing signs of frustration as she was finding it difficult to focus on her work and Kendall too was bothered by all the moving around and the threat to her lab having a weapon's training session around all her precious equipment. "Can you please take that outside?"

"Our weapons? Outside?" Riley asked, holding up Ivan's Ptera Sabre. "In public?"

Kendall realized he had a point. While the lab wasn't the ideal place to work, it was better than in the public eye. While they were training and adapting to their new bodies, it was dangerous for them to be out in the open. This meant Kendall wouldn't advise them to go off into the woods to practice privately. She groaned, shut her laptop and unplugged it.

"Alright, fine, just... don't break anything," she said. "Cammy, you and I can work upstairs."

"Actually, Jon and Bella said they were going to take me out for dinner," Cammy said. "I think I have to go soon."

"Then we'll wait for them outside," Kendall nodded. "Come on."

As she walked to the elevator, Tyler and Shelby stepped out. Shelby seemed to be suppressing a little chuckled as she guided a very uncomfortable looking Tyler to the bench to have a seat. Once he sat down, Tyler pulled his legs up to his chest, hugged his stomach and curled himself up into a tight little ball.

"What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked.

"It's a bad time to swap bodies," Shelby answered.

"When is a good time?"

"Any other week," Shelby said, but when Kendall didn't catch on, she added just a little more detail, "Of the month."

"Oh," Kendall said, then her eyes widened, "Oh!" she turned to Tyler and looked to him sympathetically, "Tyler, I..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Tyler grumbled. "Just find a way to switch us back now!"

"He's a little crabby," Shelby explained. "You can understand why, right?"

"There's Midol in my desk," Kendall nodded and Shelby rushed over to get some pills for the red Ranger. Kendall slowly approached Tyler, "Has Shelby shown you how to..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Tyler snapped.

"What's wrong with him?" Cammy asked. "Being a girl is awesome!"

"It's not all awesome," Shelby shook her head. She brought over a couple pills for Tyler as well as a glass of water, "Here, take these. You'll feel better."

"Will it stop the bleeding?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then what good is it?"

"Tyler, trust us," Kendall said, "That will do you a world of good."

"Is that your professional opinion?"

"As a scientist and a woman, yes," Kendall nodded her head, "that is my professional opinion."

"Fine," Tyler grumbled as he snatched the water and the pill from Shelby and downed them both quickly. "It didn't work."

"Give it a few minutes," Shelby said.

"I don't get it," Cammy frowned. "I don't see any blood. Where is Tyler bleeding from?"

"That's a Bella question," Kendall said as she grabbed Cammy by the hand and pulled her to the elevator.

"Is it a lady thing?" Cammy asked. "Is Tyler bleeding from his... girl place?"

"That's really a Bella question," Kendall insisted. The elevator doors shut. Cammy turned to her sister.

"Are you bleeding from..."

"Cammy, you'll learn about all of this soon enough," Kendall started, "But never ask another woman if she's bleeding from anywhere, okay?"

"Fine," Cammy shrugged while Kendall looked up at the ceiling, sighing heavily as she reconsidered allowing Cammy to stay with her in the lab.

When they stepped off the elevator, the two of them made their way to the front of the museum. Cammy had mentioned that Jon and Bella were going to take her for dinner and it was always easiest to hand Cammy off outside the building. It saved everyone from having to look around for each other.

Once they were outside, Kendall started to ask Cammy if she had gathered up all her homework. She knew Cammy's teacher would believe the little girl if she said she had left it in the Dino Lab, but she didn't want another note from Serena stating Cammy wouldn't be excused from forgetting her homework for non-Ranger emergencies. Serena was already flexible enough with Cammy's chaotic life.

"Do you think this has happened to Mrs. Smith before?" Cammy asked while they waited for their parents. Kendall shrugged.

"She's a Ranger, so I'm sure something like this has happened to her before."

"So can I tell her about it?"

"I don't think you should," Kendall shook her head. "If the other kids hear it, they might ask questions they shouldn't be asking."

"Can I at least ask Mrs. Smith if this happened to her?" Cammy asked. "Maybe she knows how to fix it?"

"I... maybe," Kendall shrugged, and the more she thought about it, the more it did make sense. Serena had fought monsters before, and Kendall wasn't going to assume they hadn't done strange things to the Rangers. Maybe Serena would know of a cure, or at least of a way to manage until they could get their bodies back. "Alright, you can mention this to her. But in private, alright?"

"Okay," Cammy smiled just before she felt something hitting her in the back. She blacked out for a minute, but when she came too she found she was still on her feet, only she was now about a foot higher in the air. She blinked, then looked down at herself, feeling there was something different about her body, but was unable to pinpoint what it was until she saw she was wearing Kendall's clothes. "Uh... Kendall..."

"Oh good grief," Kendall, in Cammy's body, sighed as she looked up at Cammy, "This is... unfortunate."

"Doesn't this mean the monster was nearby?" Cammy suggested. Kendall whipped her hear around, spotted a monster running off in the distance and started to go after it, stopping suddenly when she realized her legs were much shorter than she was used to, she wasn't as fast and her body wasn't her own. The monster managed to get away and Kendall growled deeply.

"Dammit!"

"Hey! How come you can swear?" Cammy frowned. Kendall looked up at her own face and knew this would complicate matters for her and the Rangers. Especially when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and she found herself wrapped up in Jon's arms.

"Hey, Cammy! You ready for our big dinner?"

"I'm Cammy," Cammy, in Kendall's body stated and Jon frowned deeply. He looked to Bella who seemed equally confused. Kendall wasn't often one to kid around and this seemed especially out of character for her. So Jon looked to Cammy, holding her out and examining his youngest daughter carefully.

"Is this some kind of prank?"

"There's a body switching monster running around in the city," Kendall, in Cammy's body, explained to her parents. "The Rangers have already been swapped but I'm afraid while we were out here waiting for you, the monster saw an opportunity and seized it. I'm Kendall."

"A body swapping monster?" Bella asked while Jon continued to look at Kendall in Cammy's body. He suddenly realized the scowl on her face and figured Kendall might not want to be picked up. He set her back on her feet. Right away she straightened out her shirt.

"I need to head back to the lab," Kendall said. She turned to Cammy, unsure of what to do with the nine year old inside her body. She considered sending her off with her parents so they could still enjoy dinner together, but it did cross her mind that Cammy would be especially vulnerable. She was in the body of a Ranger, with none of the instincts. Cammy had morphed a couple of times, but not enough to be able to defend herself should Archanon, another monster, or Snide decide to press the advantage. "How about the three of you enjoy a meal in the cafe until we can get this figured out?"


	3. New Body Trials

When Mr. and Mrs. Fisher walked into the lab, they were taken aback by what they saw. Koda, as usual, was having a bite to eat. Riley and Ivan were sparring with their weapons, though they were wearing each other's clothing. Shelby, dressed as Tyler, was lying on the bench with a heated pad across his stomach while Tyler, wearing one of Shelby's tops, was assuring him that he was okay. Chase had borrowed Jeremy's clothes and was video chatting with Anna and Tracey while Jeremy, in Chase's clothes, was skate boarding across the floor of the lab.

"So, they've all switched bodies?" Mrs. Fisher asked.

"Koda is still Koda," the blue Ranger called out through a mouthful of burger.

"This is an absolute mess," Kendall, in Cammy's body, sighed and pinched her nose.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Mr. Fisher asked, first looking to Kendall's body, then he remembered his daughters had switched, so his shifted his gaze to Cammy's body.

"As far as I've found, the only way to undo this disaster would be to destroy the monster. However, by the looks of things, Riley and Ivan are the only ones close to understanding each other's weapons and strengths."

"Can't they just switch weapons?"

"Perhaps," Kendall nodded her head. "But the weapons work best when used by the Ranger with which they were made for. Chase's Para Chopper was built and designed with his abilities and fighting preferences in mind, as well as the powers of his black energem. And the energems are bonded to the physical person, not just their spirit. As long as the Rangers are all good people, the energems won't swap."

"Wow, Cammy, that's pretty fancy talk," Jeremy, in Chase's body, chuckled as he made his way over to his sister. He knelt down, looking to her with a smile, "Are you pretending to be swapped with Kendall now?"

"I am Kendall."

"I'm Cammy!"

Jeremy looked up at Kendall, then back at Cammy. He saw the annoyed look in his youngest sister's eyes that he had only ever seen in Kendall. He nodded his head.

"You two were swapped too?"

"I'm afraid so," Kendall sighed. "Probably the only upside to this is I now have two hands to work with."

Cammy looked down at her cast with a sigh. She didn't like that it was on, nor was she comfortable with the pain level. She turned to her parents and her mother, right away, put her arms around her.

"I'm sure this will be figured out soon."

"Until then, what do we do?" Shelby asked. "We can't stay like this... can we?"

"I guess we just have to learn to be comfortable in our new bodies in spite of the adjustments we may need to take."

"Adjustments is a bit of an understatement," Shelby muttered. "Ms. Morgan, I don't think you understand how uncomfortable being a guy really is. They have... extra pieces. Extra hanging pieces. I'm feeling way too free over here."

"At least you're not in the worst pain of your life," Tyler called out, groaning loudly. He sat up on the bench and hugged the heated pad against his stomach, "Honestly, how do you do this every single month?"

"Try doing it in spandex," Shelby muttered and Kendall nodded her head.

"Maybe the best thing you can do is spend the day with your body switch partner," she suggested. "Learn as much as you can about them. That might make it easier to mimic them in battle."

"So we need to get inside each other's heads?"

"It's worked for us so far," Ivan said and gestured to himself and Riley. "The more I learn about my green comrade here, the better I am able to understand how he would move in battle. It seems his Dino Sabre responds much better to me now."

"Teach each other about your weapons and about yourselves in general. Just do it somewhere privately. That monster was able to swap me with Cammy and leave almost undetected. We don't need him making this matter anymore complicated than it is already."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" Chase asked. Kendall hopped up on her chair and then proper herself up at her desk, looking to her laptop.

"I'm desperate for an antidote," Kendall stated. "I'll be here, working until we either defeat that monster, or until I can find a way to reverse all of this."

"Actually, you have school in the morning," Mrs. Fisher stated, looking already a little apologetic she had even brought it up. "Cammy's already missed a lot of school lately already. Her teacher seems understanding but..."

"Mrs. Smith will understand under the circumstances," Kendall assured her.

"But the other teachers won't," Mr. Fisher shook his head. "I hate to say it, Kendall, but your mother is right. If we want to keep up the appearance of a normal life, and keep questions about Cammy to a minimum, we need her in school as much as possible."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Kendall. That's just the way it's got to be," Mrs. Fisher said. "You can figure out this body swapping thing after school tomorrow."

"I don't think you understand the severity of the matter," Kendall told her parents and Tyler rushed over, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I don't think you understand just how painful this body swapping process is."

"Believe me, I understand," Mrs. Fisher nodded, "but an education is important..."

"I've finished the fourth grade!" Kendall cried out. "Cammy won't even be going to school! I don't see why I have to..."

"The other parents are already giving us looks every time Cammy returns to school after an absence. I'm really worried they'll call Children's Aid and there will be an investigation."

"But..."

"Come on. I'm sure the other Rangers can figure something out," Mr. Fisher said. Kendall crossed her arms over her chest and refused to leave with her parents. Mr. Fisher picked her up.

"Hey! No! Jon, come on this..."

"This isn't lethal; your friends will be fine."

"Ms. Morgan's got a bedtime," Shelby chuckled as she watched Kendall leave with her parents. "Maybe this body swapping thing isn't all bad."


	4. Learning To Be Each Other

Kendall had a bedtime, but she had also managed to sneak a tablet on the way out of the museum while her parents weren't looking. It didn't have all the files she needed, but it would be enough to research the body swapping condition that had plagued the Rangers.

Unfortunately, it seemed that unless the Rangers defeated the monster, their current situation was permanent. There was nothing wrong with them so there was nothing to cure. Kendall found herself once again feeling completely useless. She hated being in the cast. She hated not being able to help her team and she hated that now, even if she wanted to, she couldn't join in with the Rangers for fear of injuring Cammy's body and leaving the little girl to suffer the consequences should they switch back too early.

With all that in mind, Kendall didn't manage to fall asleep until an hour before her mother walked into her room to wake her for school. Without a restful sleep and with nothing of significance to do during the day, Kendall was reluctant to get out of bed.

"Come on, honey," Mrs. Fisher coaxed with a little chuckled. "Today should be an easy day for you."

She spotted the tablet tucked under Kendall's blankets but wasn't surprised. She knew Kendall wouldn't have given up trying to help so easily. She pretended she didn't notice it as she ripped the blankets off her daughter, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Where is Cammy?"

"She stayed at the lab with the Rangers. They thought it was safest she stay out of sight with them instead of Snide or Heckyl or someone thinking she was you."

"Probably a good idea," Kendall said. She pushed herself out of bed and then looked for something to wear. None of it felt right to her. Of course, she had long since outgrown the clothing of a nine year old girl so she had to settle on a simple skirt and a purple blouse.

"You look cute," her mother said when they met again downstairs. Kendall sat down at the table and grumbled. With nothing to do, this was going to be a long day.

"Find a way to reverse the body swapping?" her father asked her. Kendall sighed and shook her head.

"There's nothing I can do. We're stuck like this until the monster shows up again."

"Well I'll be heading to the museum today," Mr. Fisher said. "Your mother and I figured if you had to go to school in Cammy's place, it was only fair she learn today's material herself."

"You're going to home school her?"

"As best we can," Mr. Fisher nodded. "Probably just enough so that when she gets back to class, she can easily catch up."

"Great..."

"Kendall, we understand this isn't ideal," Mrs. Fisher said and she brought Kendall's breakfast over. "You're much too educated for a public school fourth grade classroom but... we do want normal for Cammy. School is where she finds that. If she needs to start making excuses all the time for her whereabouts..."

"I get it," Kendall sighed. "It's just... I hate that I can't do more."

"You're doing enough," Mr. Fisher said. "Why not let the Rangers figure their own way out of a problem for once?"

"I've packed you your favourite lunch to make up for it," Mrs. Fisher suggested and presented Kendall with Cammy's lunchbox. Kendall looked to it with a little frown.

"You packed my lunch?"

"I make Cammy's lunches when I pack my own," Mrs. Fisher nodded. "Seeing as you're headed to school in her place, I thought I'd put a little extra effort into it."

Kendall smiled. It had been a while since she had a lunch made for her.

-Dino-Charge-

In the lab, the Rangers were waking up after a long night, having learned the hard way that their new bodies had different preferred sleeping positions from what they were used to. Riley was the first one up and he was rubbing his neck as he made his way to the coffee machine. Slowly, the others woke up as well, groaning from a restless night.

"No offense to anyone, but this new body thing sucks," Shelby said, pulling herself up from her cot and finding she had a bit of readjusting to do. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but I can't wait for that monster to attack the city again."

"I can," Cammy smiled, "This is so cool. I'm actually Kendall!"

"We have to get our own bodies back somehow," Chase said, agreeing with Shelby just as the phone went off on Kendall's desk. He pulled himself up to answer it, "Hello?"

"We don't know how long we're going to be in these new bodies," Riley said, "And I think is Ms. Morgan had a way to reverse this, she would have come to us by now. We have to learn to fight as each other. Show those monsters this isn't going to stop us."

"So training today, then?" Jeremy asked and the others all nodded except for Chase. He covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand and looked worriedly to the Rangers.

"We have a visitor," he said.

"We?"

"Well, Kendall does," Chase corrected, "but since Kendall is Cammy, we might all want to see who this visitor could be."

The other Rangers agreed and slowly made their way up to the museum after grabbing a cup of coffee each. When they reached the Dino Cafe, they saw Heckyl standing by the counter and assumed he was the visitor waiting for Kendall. Jeremy growled upon seeing him, gently pushed Cammy out of the way and marched over to Heckyl.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" he growled.

"I heard about your situation," Heckyl said. "I'm here to help."

"We don't need your help," Jeremy said but Tyler cut in, putting himself between Heckyl and Jeremy.

"Maybe we could use his help."

"You trust him?"

"Well, no but... we are desperate."

"You're desperate," Jeremy said. "I'm just fine as I am. I'll figure out how to use Chase's Para Chopper and I'll get my own body back without the help of this sick freak!"

"I understand your hesitation," Heckyl assured the Rangers, looking to Jeremy especially. "I know what I have done in the past, but you need to believe that without Snide's influence..."

"You and Snide made it very clear you were two different people," Chase piped in, earning a nod from the other Rangers. "Now you want us to believe that Snide made you do all that bad stuff to us? You want us to think that it was Snide who hurt us?"

"If you won't accept my help, please just listen to what I know," Heckyl said. "No monster is directly responsible for this body switch. Wrench created a device for Archanon to use. He thought if you Rangers were in the wrong bodies, it would confuse you enough to weaken you. If you destroy that machine, that's the only way you'll be yourselves again."

"So where is this machine?" Ivan asked.

"We don't need his help," Jeremy growled. "Heckyl, I think it's time you left."

"Please, Rangers, I do only want to help," Heckyl begged but Jeremy crossed his arms and the others seemed to be taking his side on the matter. Heckyl looked to who he thought was Kendall, "I never truly wanted to hurt you."

"Stupid head," Cammy muttered and stuck her tongue out at Heckyl.

"We'll figure this out on our own," Shelby insisted to Heckyl, "You can leave now."

Heckyl sighed as he started to leave the cafe, glancing over his shoulder just once, hoping to see the Rangers change their minds. Instead, he saw them glaring at him, waiting for him to be gone.

He truly did want to do right by the Rangers. He hadn't meant to hurt them. Between Snide's influence and the power of the dark energem, Heckyl had lost his way. Now that he was his own man, he wanted to fix his mistakes.

He would have to prove to them, one way or another, that he was good.


	5. Back To School

When Kendall got to school, she looked out of the back seat of her mother's car at all the kids saying goodbye to their own parents. Each received a warm hug and a smile. Kendall sighed as she recalled being a young girl, with her mother sometimes making her walk to school on her own, and other times simply dropping her off, barely stopping the car long enough for Kendall to get out because she would be running late for work. Settling into old habits, Kendall started to make her way out of the car and up towards the building. She stopped only when her mother called her back.

"Are you forgetting something?" Mrs. Fisher asked. Kendall checked. She had her backpack and her lunchbox. Inside her bag, she had the homework that Cammy had worked on the night before. Mrs. Fisher chuckled as she walked over to her daughter and knelt before her, "Can I at least give you a hug goodbye?"

Kendall felt a smile tug at her lips as she nodded her head. Mrs. Fisher wrapped her arms around her daughter and Kendall instantly felt warmed. Hugs as a child were different. She was so small that her mother's arms fit around her protectively. Kendall couldn't remember the last time she felt this safe and loved – all from a single hug.

"I love you," Mrs. Fisher smiled and Kendall nodded her head as she looked up at her mother.

"I love you too."

"Try to have fun, alright?" Mrs. Fisher chuckled and let Kendall walk off to her classroom. The purple Ranger knew her way through the school, but from Cammy's height, everything seemed a little different. Kendall was just barely able to find Cammy's hooks to hang up her jacket and backpack.

She took out her homework from the night before and found her way inside the classroom. She quickly realized a problem though when she saw about thirty desks arranged in a cluster throughout the room. She didn't know where to sit, unsure of which one was Cammy's. She hoped maybe she would find a name tag or something to indicate Cammy's place, but Kendall wasn't spotting much. One kid eventually waved her over and Kendall took a chance by sitting next to him.

"I got new Pokémon cards yesterday," the boy said. Kendall gave a little nod. She didn't really care, but this boy seemed excited to show her his collection. Fortunately, when Serena walked into the room, he quickly tucked them away. "I'll show you at recess, okay."

"Alright, homework out please," Serena called to the class. "I'm coming around to check."

Kendall took her homework books and walked up to Serena before she could start circulating the room. Serena looked to her with a heavy sigh.

"Cammy, you know you have to do your homework every night, right?"

"I... wait, she doesn't do her homework every night?" Kendall frowned then noticed the strange look she was receiving from Cammy's teacher. She remembered she hadn't yet explained the body switch and looked up nervously, "Uh, can we talk?"

"When I come around to your table group we can discuss whatever it is you did or didn't do," Serena nodded. Kendall sighed loudly, though not loud enough for Serena to hear, and headed back to her seat. She waited for Serena to make her way around the classroom, discussing with other students why homework wasn't completed. Kendall overheard a bunch of odd excuses like the student forgetting they had homework, or their parents forgot to pack it for them in their bags. She rolled her eyes. She always put the responsibility of homework on Cammy's shoulders. It was the only way the nine year old would learn to be accountable for herself.

Finally, Serena came around to Kendall's table. Subtly, as she was checking the other students' homework, she slipped Cammy a little note.

"Emergency?" was all it asked. Kendall had heard about these notes from Cammy. Serena didn't live in Amber Beach and had a family of her own to look after once the school bell ring. She couldn't always keep up with the monster attacks that took place in the city and how involved all the Rangers needed to be. She had to trust that Cammy was honest when she asked her whether or not an emergency had occurred that prevented her from getting her homework done, such as one of the Rangers being seriously injured or an attack happening too close to the museum.

Kendall saw this as her opportunity to explain her situation to Serena. When the teacher came by and glanced at the note, she looked to Kendall with a frown.

"Hallway," she said. Kendall nodded, rose from her seat and walked to the hallway to wait for Serena, who wrote down a couple math problems on the board and asked the students to solve them in as many ways as possible. She then joined Kendall out in the hall.

"Body switch?"

"I'm Kendall, not Cammy," Kendall explained. "There's a body switching monster on the loose right now and until the Rangers destroy it..."

"I get it," Serena nodded.

"Has this ever happened to your team?"

"A lot happened to our team," Serena said. "All my teammates but Mia were turned into children once. That was interesting."

"Any body switching?"

"Not that I can immediately recall," Serena shook her head. "So, if you're Kendall, why are you in school? Wouldn't this count as an emergency that would keep Cammy home?"

"Bella and Jon don't like the way the other parents look at them when Cammy's away from school," Kendall explained. "They thought since this wasn't life-threatening, it would be best for Cammy to appear like she was in school for today."

"I can't say I blame them. I am running out of excuses for the principal and Cammy's other teachers," Serena nodded her head. "I mean, there's only so many times a kid can get the flu before someone's suspicious. So, you'll be in my class all day?"

"Looks like it."

"Well... hm," Serena tapped her chin. She didn't know Kendall well, but she had heard of the purple Ranger through Dr. Oliver. Kendall was a textbook genius, having passed all her classes with ease then finding quick success in her field despite many challenges. Serena wasn't sure a fourth grade curriculum would be enough to keep Kendall interested for the next six hours of the school day. She doubted anything she gave the scientist would keep her busy for more than half an hour combined. "I've gotta say, they really didn't prepare me for this in teacher's college. Think you can fake it? If you finish up the work quickly, I can let you work on your tablet. The other students will think you're getting ahead, but you can research how to reverse this."

"I've already done that," Kendall said. "The only thing we can do to get our bodies back is defeat the monster."

"You can't do that in Cammy's body," Serena stated then chuckled, "Wow, you're really stuck, aren't you?"

"Don't rub it in."

"Well, we'll play it by ear then," Serena said and walked Kendall back in class. "Alright, boys and girls, whose got an answer for the question up on the board? Alex, give it a shot!"


	6. Heckyl's Insistence

While Kendall was busy at school, and Mr. Fisher was doing his best to help Cammy keep up with her school work in the lab, the Rangers were making the best of their time in each other's bodies to get to know their other selves a little better. It would be sure to help in battle and until they could get their hands on the device Heckyl claimed had caused this, there was nothing else to do.

Riley and Ivan were training once again, learning each other's technique with their swords. They seemed to be having a great time doing it, which was no surprise to anyone. Both loved sword training and had a passion for the weapon. Being able to learn new skills and techniques was nothing more than a regular, yet exciting day for them.

Koda was busy with Cammy, learning as much as he could, finding homeschooling rather interesting. Mr. Fisher would admit, the fourth grade material seemed a little over Koda's head, but having him around gave Cammy a friend to talk to so she didn't feel so isolated working by herself all day.

Tyler and Shelby were exchanging pieces of more personal information. Since they had not only switched bodies, but also genders, there was a lot to learn. Shelby was already finding that Tyler's body came with an insatiable appetite while Tyler was learning about the wonders of the female body during a specific time of the month.

Chase watched as Jeremy finished up another video chat with his wife and daughter, then closed the laptop screen with a sigh. The black Ranger could very much understand how difficult it was to be away from family for an extended period of time. He couldn't put into words how much he missed his mother and sister. However, watching Jeremy, it seemed the silver Ranger was suffering even more than that. Grabbing a chair, he sat next to Jeremy.

"They're safe. That's what I tell myself at least. It makes it easier."

"Anna won an award at school today," Jeremy said. "Parents were invited to see and all her classmates wondered why I didn't show up."

"What kind of award?"

"Kindness award," Jeremy said. "Her teacher caught her standing up to a bully and wanted to encourage her and more people to respond that way in the future and... I missed it all."

"Mum video tapes that stuff for Chloe so I can watch it all later when I get to go home," Chase said. "Sometimes, Chloe can't wait so she shows me over video chat. It's never the greatest picture but I get the idea."

"Sometimes I just... wonder if maybe I jumped the gun a little with this whole Silver Ranger stuff," Jeremy said. "I guess I didn't really think it through, how much I'd be sacrificing."

"It's not without reason," Chase said. "It's hard but..."

"She's my daughter, Chase," Jeremy sighed. "I brought her into this world and promised I'd be there to look after her, no matter what. It's really hard to do that over half hour video sessions a few times a week. She's growing up right in front of my eyes and I'm missing it."

"She knows what you're doing is important," Chase said. "My sister..."

"I appreciate how close you and your sister are," Jeremy interrupted. "And trust me, I understand that relationship. I really do. It's just... it's a lot different, Chase. Anna's my daughter. At your age, it's natural to move away from home and only get glances at your sister's live. Maybe it's not perfect for you, but that's the way life goes. I moved out, I left Kendall behind and right now, I'm only seeing Cammy so much because she hangs out where I work."

"Okay?"

"It's not natural for me to be away from my eight year old daughter for this long," Jeremy said. "I feel like a crap father, not being there for her every day. For only being able to provide her with as much as a minimum wage job can afford, minus the shipping fees it takes to send it to her. I hate that Tracey has to be a single, working mother right now because... because I thought maybe Kendall needed me more."

"Mate, I won't say Kendall needed you more," Chase said, "But... she's really happy you're sticking around."

"Chase..."

"I mean it," Chase nodded. "You know it's barely been two years since I learned her name, and I've been a Ranger longer than that."

"What about Koda? Hasn't he always called her by her name?"

"His English wasn't so good," Chase chuckled. "With his heavy accent, I really had no idea what he was saying for the better part of the first few months I knew him."

Jeremy let out a little laugh. Chase nodded and continued.

"And mate, do you have any idea how hard I had to work for Kendall to open herself up to me, just a little bit? To be honest, I was really jealous of you when you first showed up. Kendall was practically throwing herself at you and you... all you did was show up."

"I remember that," Jeremy smiled. "You tried to get Cammy to do the ramp at the skate park. Nearly cracked her head open."

"Not my finest hour," Chase agreed. "But anyways, what I'm saying is... Kendall might not need you as much as Anna does but... I think, in the end, once everything here is over with, your family is going to be much stronger for it."

"Even Anna?"

"Especially Anna," Chase nodded. "She'll have her dad back, she'll have a new auntie cousin to play with all the time, and she'll finally be able to get to know her Auntie Kendall, who, thanks to you sticking around, actually wants to be a part of her own family again."

"It's not all my doing."

"You certainly helped," Chase said. "I know it's hard, mate. And I do feel badly that Anna is waiting so long to see you again. But... you're doing the right thing."

"Dad did always used to say if it was hard, it's probably right," Jeremy said and glanced to the corner where his father was working with Cammy and Koda. "You really think Anna's going to be okay?"

"You love her," Chase nodded. "She'll be fine."

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall didn't learn much at school, but she wasn't completely bored out of her mind. It was interesting to watch the school day unfold from the mind of an adult, and Kendall was fascinated by just how well Serena could juggle the demands for attention from just over thirty kids. It was a skill Kendall had never been able to manage, and not for a lack of trying. Fossil Fun Day often brought in a large number of kids from the city and while Kendall had help from her staff to keep them all supervised, she did end up with a team of her own to watch. More often than not, Kendall would find herself overwhelmed by the energy of children, and completely flabbergasted by how... useless they could be.

She knew that wasn't the right word. They weren't _useless_. However, she struggled to find a better word to describe a ten year old kid who needed to be told not to use his tongue to clean the dirt off the plastic bones. If kids thought that type of behaviour was appropriate, what could they possibly be good for?

Fortunately, Serena didn't seem to have the same trouble. She was unfazed by a student who, instead of focusing on his math work, decided instead to cover the page in butterflies. She didn't seem to blink when another student walked into the classroom with only one shoe and seemed not to notice at all until she pointed it out to her. And, finally, Serena seemed only mildly confused by the student who was using their water bottle to rinse out their hair right there on their desk, while Serena was teaching a lesson.

"You really need to teach me that," Kendall said as Serena dismissed the students for recess.

"That's my job," Serena smiled. "What don't you get?"

"Kids."

"You're good with Cammy," Serena said with a little chuckle, "And trust me, it's not like she's the normal one in here. Actually, I don't think I'd call any of them normal..."

"Cammy's different," Kendall said. "She's one kid. How do you... I mean... every day you do this?"

"It's not as easy as it looks," Serena admitted. "But I've seen what my two kids at home can do, I've seen how my nieces and nephews can behave at times and... sometimes, this place is less of a zoo that my own house."

Kendall nodded her head. She felt that did make sense. Serena did have kids of her own and was likely able to predict how her students would behave. Surely that would make it a little easier not to be completely baffled by their odd behaviour.

"Anyways, you must have had an easy day," Serena said. "I noticed you finished up all the work before I could get the class to settle down."

"It's the fourth grade. I found this easy enough when I actually was in the fourth grade."

"You ever skip a level?"

"Do you think my mother ever cared enough to have me tested?" Kendall shook her head. "In any case, I had a lot of time to fill."

"Figure out how to get out of the body of a nine year old?" Serena asked. "I remember myself at nine. Not the easiest age, especially when you're a bit on the mature side."

"A bit?" Kendall frowned and Serena chuckled. The purple Ranger sighed and shook her head, "I still can't think of a way to reverse this. However, I believe I have found a way to temporarily recalibrate the Rangers' chargers and weapons so they'll be compatible with their new bodies."

"You can figure that out, but you can't show your work in math."

"I don't need to show my work, I'm not an actual student," Kendall frowned. "I got the right answer, didn't I?"

"We don't focus on getting the right answer as much as we do on _how_ to get the right answer," Serena said. "How do I know you didn't just guess the right answers?"

Kendall stared up at Serena with a painfully annoyed expression. Serena chuckled, "You know, I know it's both impossible and possible at the same time, but Cammy looks exactly like you when you do that."

"I... Can I please just call my parents, have one of them pick me up so I can work on..."

Kendall noticed in the very corner of her eye an oddly dressed man walking down the hallway. He seemed to be searching for something. When Kendall turned to look at him, her suspicions were confirmed. Heckyl had snuck into the school, "Dammit..."

"What?" Serena asked, glanced down the hallway and saw Heckyl. She immediately rushed over to her desk, taking out her Samuraizer, "I've got this."

"Wait, we don't need the school shutting down again," Kendall said, putting her hand up to stop Serena. "I can handle this."

"In Cammy's body?" Serena asked. Kendall nodded her head then quietly called Heckyl over. When he saw her, he rushed to the classroom, shutting the door behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted. He looked to Kendall, then to Serena.

"Oh, uh... she's my..."

"Enemy?" Serena said and held up her Samuraizer, "One wrong move, and I'm going to make you grateful you've only ever had to deal with dinosaurs and not Samurai."

"She's a..."

"Former Ranger," Kendall nodded to Heckyl, "And a pretty tough one at that."

"Perfect then," Heckyl said. "Your friends wouldn't listen to me earlier but you..."

"What makes you think I will?" Kendall asked as she glared at Heckyl.

"I know where the device that switched all your bodies is," Heckyl said and Kendall seemed intrigued. Before she could press him for answers, he thought it was best to clarify," Well, not where it is exactly but, I can help you find out."

"We're not interested..."

"Please just... listen to me," Heckyl begged and reached his hands out to grab Kendall, but when he saw Serena flip open her Samuraizer he stopped. He pulled his hands back, "I know I've done some horrible things to you in the past, but you need to give me a chance to prove that I was influenced by the dark energem and Snide."

"And Snide wasn't at all influenced by you to be good?" Kendall asked. "Because I can't see how anyone with even the smallest shred of good inside them somewhere could bring themselves to nearly killing an innocent, scared child for sport?"

"The dark energem is pure evil. It's unaffected by small amounts of good. Only the power of the ten coloured energems can stop it."

"Even if there was a chance I could forgive you for hurting me and my team," Kendall said, "There's no way I'd ever be able to forgive what you let Snide do to Cammy."

"Please let me help you," Heckyl begged. Serena piped in, shaking her head.

"I've trusted the bad guy once or twice," she said. "Fell in love with one, actually. It's how I wound up with my son. And I've got to say, as much as I can't live without Terran in my life, I would never, ever do it all again. If I could do it all over again, my husband would be Terran's father."

"You fell in love with the enemy?" Kendall asked. Serena nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. It's a long, complicated affair and... I'd really rather not get into it now."

"Do you want to switch your bodies back?" Heckyl suggested to Kendall, looking her right in the eyes. "I can help you. You can even take your teacher friend along with you if you want. I swear, I'm only here to help."

"How can I trust you?" Kendall asked.

"Just give me one chance."

"Not in Cammy's body, I won't," Kendall shook her head.

"I can't do this for you alone," Heckyl insisted. "Please, Kendall. Please. I am only trying to help. Doesn't it mean anything that I haven't... I haven't tried to hurt you, in spite of how frustrated I am right now?"

"Like any decent person?"

Heckyl growled. He could feel his temper rising. He was trying to do better. He genuinely wanted to make up for his past actions, knowing he couldn't blame everything on Snide and the dark energem. Some of it was him. However, no one was listening to him. No one was giving him an opportunity to show he was trying to turn a new leaf.

So he had to be aggressive.

"I won't leave," he said. "I won't leave this school until you come with me."

"That's kidnapping."

"Please."

"Asking nicely doesn't mean it's not kidnapping."

"Kendall..."

"Fine," Kendall said. "Only because I don't feel like having this school shut down one more damn time because some psychotic alien has threatened it once again."

"I'll go with you," Serena said and picked up the phone to call the office. "I can't in good conscious let my nine year old student leave with a known maniac... even if she is twenty-seven and a Ranger herself."

"I... sure," Heckyl nodded. "Of course, you can come along too."


	7. The Plan

Kendall had spent the better part of her Ranger career trying to stop the enemy. From the moment she met Keeper and found out about Fury, Sledge and their plans to find the energems, Kendall had been building and designing weapons specifically to stop the aliens. Yet, now she found herself working side by side with one of the most sinister monsters yet.

This went against all her instincts, but Heckyl was insistent. Kendall knew how dangerous he could be when he didn't get his way.

The three of them approached the ship with caution. This ship had once belonged to Sledge, before Heckyl and Snide took over. Now that Archanon came to Earth, he had claimed the ship as his own.

"This feels like a trap," Kendall stated and Serena nodded her head.

"It's definitely a trap."

"This isn't a... Archanon switched your bodies, so the device that will switch you back will be in here."

"I have a question," Serena put her hand up, causing Heckyl to sigh loudly in frustration. He knew trying to work with the Rangers wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't expected this much... sass.

"What?"

"Why haven't they pressed the advantage yet?" Serena asked. "You know, back when I was a Ranger, my teammates were all turned into children and the Nighlok really had a field day with that."

"I... I don't know. I've kind of been out of the loop since being kicked off my own ship."

"Sledge's ship," Kendall said. "And if my research is accurate, Sledge got that ship from Archanon for work, so technically..."

"Look, I don't know why they haven't pressed the advantage yet."

"This is a trap," Serena glanced to Kendall and both nodded their heads at the same time. As they started to turn away, Heckyl groaned.

"Come on. These guys are trying to kill me too. I'm in just as much danger here as you."

"Unless you worked out a deal," Serena said.

"That's not what happened. I'm honestly trying to help you," Heckyl insisted. Serena shook her head and turned to leave with Kendall, but stopped when she saw Snide coming off the ship. Kendall noticed it too and frowned. This was an odd sight, as the last news she received from the enemy's side, Archanon wanted both Heckyl and Snide as prisoners. She couldn't figure out why he would have Snide in his clutches and let him walk off. Ducking behind a large stone, Kendall looked to Heckyl and Serena.

"Something strange is going on here."

"It's the bad guys' base," Serena nodded. "Something strange is always going on."

"Heckyl, any reason Snide would be working with Archanon?"

Heckyl shook his head and seemed genuinely just as confused as Kendall on the matter, "Snide would never work with anyone. We shared a body for several million years and we never learned to work together."

"That is suspicious," Serena nodded. "Any chance they could have called a truce?"

"Faked one is more likely," Heckyl stated. "Snide will never compromise on his goals. The only reason I could see him working with Archanon, or anyone, is if he thinks it will get him closer to his own goals."

"Which could be obtaining all the energems," Kendall said. "Probably the only goal everyone who has ever controlled that ship has in common."

"Snide would have to believe he can beat Archanon to want to side with him," Serena said. "If he works with Archanon now, he's got the numbers on his side to take the Rangers. If he's... dammit," Serena grumbled as she reached into her pocket and took out her vibrating phone. Heckyl and Kendall exchanged confused looks as the white Ranger took a personal call on their mission. When she hung up, she sighed, "Never be the first of your friends to have a kid. You get asked for advice all the damn time. You'd think with two moms in the house, the maternal instincts would cover a little bit of everything, but no..."

"Is everything okay?" Kendall asked. Serena sighed.

"Just my red Ranger and her wife at the park, saw a kid their daughter's age walking around and were worried there was something wrong with their kid," Serena shook her head.

"Can we focus on this mission again, please?" Heckyl groaned. "Snide is working with Archanon. This makes our job a lot more complicated."

"Our job?" Kendall frowned.

"I want to help," Heckyl repeated once again.

"Then find out why Snide decided all of a sudden he wants to work with Archanon," Kendall suggested, then looked to Serena, "We need to find that body switch device."

"On it," Serena nodded her head and followed Kendall into the ship, sneaking in while the doors were still open from Snide walking out. Heckyl watched them go with a shake of his head. He had no idea what he could do to prove he truly wanted to help.

-Dino-Charge-

Koda watched his teammates with interest at they trained in the woods. Their new bodies were taking some getting used to, and while the Rangers had learned to live their daily lives as each other, fighting was a whole new skill set.

Ivan and Riley were doing fairly well as each other. Their preferred weapons were both swords so there wasn't much to adjust to. As well, they had been training with each other for a while prior to this incident, so they already had a fairly good understanding of the other's technique. This helped when controlling the weapon.

Jeremy wasn't as sharp a shot as Chase, but could fired his Dino Blaster well enough, considering it was a weapon they all shared. However, when it came to the Para Chopper, Jeremy was more of a danger to himself than anyone else. To Koda, it looked like he had never swung even just a regular axe before in his life. When he got the Para Chopper blade stuck in a tree branch, his shoulders seemed to sink as he heard the others snickering.

"It's heavier than it looks, okay?" he said and tried to remove the weapon. "I know they won't be as strong, but maybe mixing up our weapons might be our best bet."

"Kendall said they won't react properly with the different chargers, and those are connected to the energems," Chase explained.

"Yes, but how good are we really going to be if we can't even fight properly?" Jeremy frowned. He pointed to Tyler, who seemed to be pulling all his punches and kicks. "We're miserable like this. And the Para Chopper, even if it's not at full strength, is still a pretty sharp weapon on its own."

Chase seemed to contemplate that decision. He didn't often need to power up his Para Chopper to cause damage, and Kendall had never said the Rangers couldn't use their own weapons in their new bodies. Perhaps it was best to sacrifice a little bit of power in order to keep their strengths.

"Let's test it out then, mate," Chase offered, taking his Para Chopper out of the tree with ease.

Koda switched his attention over to Tyler and Shelby, who were training on the dummies. Their bodies took the most getting used to, especially since Tyler seemed to be suffering a fate worse than death – at least, that was what he claimed it was.

"You've really just got to... suck it up," Shelby told the red Ranger, looking to him with some annoyance. "Try not to think about it for a minute."

"I'm bleeding."

"Yes, I know. It happens every month," Shelby rolled her eyes. "It's never fun, but... if you just stop thinking about it for a little, it becomes a little more... bearable."

"You do this every month?"

"I kind of have to," Shelby nodded. "It would be hard to get anything done if I wallowed in self-pity for a week every month."

Shelby gestured to the punching bag in front of Tyler and smirked, "Just, here. Whatever you're feeling, take it out on this monster. It's a huge relief, trust me."

"That will really work?"

"I do have experience with this stuff," Shelby nodded. Tyler took her advice, stood in front of the punching bag and let out his frustration and pain. In just a matter of minutes, he was already feeling a little better. He turned to Shelby with a smile, then a little laugh, "You might want to put your hands in your pockets, Shelbs."

"Huh?"

Tyler pointed to her pants and Shelby grew red with embarrassment. She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned away from the red Ranger, "Dammit, why does it keep doing that?"

Seeing all the trouble his friends were going through, Koda realized he was glad he hadn't switched bodies.


	8. Heckyl's Mistake

Taking a look around, Serena couldn't help but admire the enemy ship. It wasn't exactly the cleanest place and it wasn't homey at all, but it sure did feel nicer than Xandred's ship. At the very least, Serena wasn't likely to die just by standing on this ship.

"Much better than the Netherworld," she commented, then glanced down at Kendall, still a little put off by the fact that her partner on this mission was a nine year old. "You guys are lucky."

"I don't exactly feel lucky right now," Kendall stated and gestured to her little body. "If it weren't our only chance of getting our bodies back, this would be much too high a risk to even consider."

"I'm just saying, if Xandred had pulled off something like this, and he did, going to his ship to try and solve the problem ourselves would be out of the question. Humans can't live in the Netherworld. Not for long, at least. That makes things very complicated."

"More complicated than this?"

"Water from the Netherworld poisoned my sister's dog once. Turned her into a werewolf."

"Your sister or the dog."

"The dog," Serena chuckled. "And now that I think about it, Storm does get a little jittery on full moons. It's probably got nothing to do with the werewolf thing, but it's pretty weird."

"Great."

"Water from the Netherworld also once turned my brother-in-law into a spider," Serena said. "Well, a Netherworld spider did but their bites release the water so technically..."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"I'm just saying, it's nice to be on the enemy ship and not have to worry too much about dying or turning into a weird mutant version of yourself," Serena shrugged her shoulders, then grabbed Kendall suddenly and pulled her up against the wall as Wrench walked by. The girls kept quiet until he passed, letting out a sigh of relief to know they hadn't been caught. "What's the weirdest thing to happen to you guys since becoming Rangers."

"Seriously?" Kendall asked and looked up at Serena. She crossed her little arms. Serena chuckled.

"Right. But seriously, nothing weirder has happened?"

"I... I guess a few strange things have happened," Kendall nodded her head and led Serena down a long hallway, hoping she was right that Archanon would keep the device the Rangers needed in the main room of the ship, where he could keep an eye on it. "Nothing I really want to talk about now."

"I get it," Serena said. "In the moment, everything that happens is kind of a big deal. A few years from now, you'll be able to laugh at all of this. You know, assuming you all live. Emily still doesn't find what happened to Scruffy funny."

"Scruffy?"

"Her dog."

"The werewolf thing?"

"No, Scruffy died," Serena said, then looked to Kendall with a frown. "I haven't mentioned him yet?"

"You've mentioned everything else," Kendall rolled her eyes. "Did you talk this much when you were an active Ranger?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "But I've been around the block a few times. That helps to keep you calm."

"Maybe this will help," Kendall stated. "I'm in the body of a nine year old with no access to powers or weapons to help you in case this all goes wrong. We're here because we're putting our faith in one of the worst aliens to date and hoping we're not walking right into a trap which could get us both killed."

"That helps," Serena nodded and lowered herself as they reached the door to the main room. She could hear voices inside, indicated there were at least two monsters there. Looking to Kendall, she hoped the purple Ranger would know just by the sound of their voice who they were up against.

"Archanon and Singe," Kendall whispered. "Tough. Both of them. Alone, you're outmatched."

"Even with the element of surprise?" Serena asked. "They've never met me before. They don't know my powers or even who I am. Would that be enough time for you to get the machine and get out of here?"

"Depends on what tricks you have up your sleeve," Kendall said. Serena took out her Samuraizer.

"About thirty years experience with this fancy paintbrush."

"What can it do?"

"A lot," Serena smirked. She traced a symbol in the air and spun it. Kendall watched in awe as a horse appeared. It wasn't her first choice for a weapon or even a getaway vehicle. She would have preferred something with a motor at least. However, it was shocking to see, especially when Serena told the horse to run into the main room.

"That's... definitely surprising," Kendall remarked. Serena continued to smirk.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked and drew another symbol. A rock creature appeared before the girls and roared loudly as it stormed through the ship, causing a few choice words to escape Archanon's and Singe's lips. Serena saw them chasing the rock creature out of the room and gave Kendall the cue to head in, "Grab the device and go."

"You realize that wasn't actually a snowman, right?"

"My kids love Frozen," Serena shrugged. Kendall nodded her head and raced into the room. Seeing there was a machine on a table in the middle of the room, she picked it up and inspected it. Nothing about the device screamed body switching, so Kendall knew she would have to inspect it. Serena came up behind her.

"Shouldn't we just grab a handful of stuff and get out of here?"

"We don't know how any of this stuff was built," Kendall said. "For all we know, any device here could have a GPS that would lead everyone right to my lab."

"See, that's why you're the smart one," Serena stated. "So we grab the body switcher, break it and..."

"We get somewhere safe first," Kendall said. "If I break this and we return back to our regular bodies, you're going to have to fight your way out with Cammy."

"We don't want that."

"Exactly," Kendall nodded. She took a look at the device, though couldn't read any of the symbols on it. She thought of taking it to the computer and running a scan, seeing if that would help. However, as soon as she turned around, she found herself face to face with Fury.

"What do we have here?" Fury smirked. Kendall stepped back, hugged the device to her chest and started to panic. She knew how to fight. Even in Cammy's body, she could defend herself if she needed. But she did run the risk of getting hurt, and if she did, it would be Cammy who suffered the most.

Fortunately, Serena stepped up, morphing instantly and throwing herself at Fury before he could lay a hand on Kendall.

Kendall knew she didn't have much time now. Fury wasn't as strong as Archanon and Singe together, but he was powerful enough that Serena couldn't fight him alone for very long.

"Get out of here!" Serena shouted to Kendall. She nodded and turned to the door, hoping she wouldn't run into anymore monsters on her way out. However, before she could leave, the doors opened again. Kendall's heart caught in her throat. It didn't exactly drop back into place when she saw Heckyl.

"You've found it," he said. "Break it. That's all you need to do."

"We have to get out of here."

"Just break it first!" Heckyl stated. "Archanon and Singe are on their way back. Whatever you did to distract them didn't last long enough."

"No, Heckyl, you don't understand..."

"I know you don't trust me, Kendall, but I am trying to help," Heckyl said and snatched the device from her arms. Before Kendall could stop him, he smashed it into the floor, breaking it into three pieces. Kendall watched as her vision faded to black and suddenly she found herself starting at a notebook, with her father leaning over her shoulder.

"Dammit!" she shouted and jumped up from her seat, startling her father. She looked around the lab. "Where are the Rangers?"

"Out training," Mr. Fisher said. "Cammy, we really should finish this up before..."

"Jon, it's me. It's Kendall!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"No," Kendall shook her head. She ran to her desk, picked up her headset and tossed it to her father before she raced to the door. "Call the others. Tell them to track my communicator and find me as soon as possible. This can't wait!"

"Why?" Mr. Fisher asked.

"Heckyl's a moron," Kendall stated and disappeared, racing up to the museum, leaving Mr. Fisher both confused and with a sense of panic.


	9. Panorama

After leaving the museum, Kendall took her Dino Cycle and drove as quickly as she could out to the forest where Archanon's ship rested. On the way, a million thoughts raced through her mind. She trusted Serena. She trusted any former Ranger. But where her little sister was concerned, there was never a guarantee of safety.

Especially not in the middle of enemy territory, with a self-proclaimed former villain too focused on trying to do good that he would screw up a mission so terribly. Especially not when that self-proclaimed former villain was the least of Kendall's worries.

She knew the others wouldn't be fair behind, but they were coming from the other side of town. They would be a least a few minutes behind her, if not more. Those minutes could mean a huge difference for Cammy's safety. Instantly, Kendall regretted spending so much time giving the Rangers upgrades to their suits. She regretted being so worried about her friends that she didn't allow herself any time to focus on creating powerful weapons and upgrades for her. Right now, she could use a Dino Steel Mode. Right now, she wished she could transform into something with incredible power. Her purple spandex didn't seem like enough.

Her bike barely came to a stop when Kendall jumped off. Archanon's ship was in sight, and Kendall could heard some yelling and shots being fired. There was trouble, and Cammy was caught in the middle of it. But as she ran towards the ship, someone was running out. Kendall stopped running and slowed to a stop as Heckyl carried out both Serena and Cammy in his arms then dumped them on the ground before Spike balls grabbed him by the arms, dragging him back into the ship. As Singe stepped out to take back Serena and Cammy, Kendall fired her Dino Blaster. She shot Singe in the arm, and then removed her helmet to show him the angered look on her face. She would destroy him if he took another step.

"We've got what we wanted anyways," he said and turned back into the ship. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed. She ran over to Cammy, taking her little sister in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she told her. "I'm so sorry, Cammy. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'm okay," Cammy whispered as she clung to Kendall's neck. Kendall nodded, then pulled away to inspect her little sister. Cammy was a little bruised, indicating she had been involved in a fight and there were some scrapes, but nothing more. So Kendall shifted her attention to Serena, who had been dumped on the ground by Heckyl and hadn't risen since. Cammy grabbed Kendall's arm, squeezing tight with worry, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I... What happened?"

"I didn't know where I was for a second," Cammy explained. "If I did, I wouldn't have been standing there. I promise."

"Cammy, it's not your fault," Kendall assured her. "What happened?"

"It was Archanon, with the dark energem," Cammy said. "It hit her."

"Did anything happen?"

"She screamed."

"Cammy..."

"I don't know what happened! I really don't!" Cammy said. "Heckyl he... he got really mad. He grabbed me and he grabbed Mrs. Smith and he started to run. He said he wouldn't let anything happen to us. He said he would protect us. Then you showed up."

"Mrs. Morgan!" Kendall heard Tyler call and turned around to see the Rangers had all finally arrived. She gave Cammy one more hug before putting her in her brother's arms and then helped Koda gently get Serena in his arms.

"We need to head to Panorama now."

"Panorama? The city?" Riley asked.

"She was hit by the Dark Energem. We don't know what it might do," Kendall nodded. "A hospital is too risky. Her team's from Panorama."

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. Kendall nodded. She was without a scratch and Cammy seemed safe. She was fine.

"We owe her," she said to her friends. Chase nodded and helped Koda and the others take Serena back to Tyler's jeep. Kendall followed closely, but not before glancing back to Archanon's ship.

Heckyl had gotten Serena and Cammy out of trouble, and she trusted Cammy when she said Heckyl promised to protect them. Thinking back, she even noticed that when Heckyl was captured by the Spikeballs, he didn't fight back. He kept their attention on him instead of on Cammy and Serena.

Did he really mean it? Was he trying to turn over a new leaf?

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall was fortunate to know Dr. Oliver. When he discovered her work with the energems and how it was linked to the most recent team of Rangers, he supplied her with contact information for all the past Ranger teams. She never needed it, having barely glanced at it since the day she received it. However, now she was grateful for it. It meant she could take Serena straight to her team's home base where she could receive help as quickly as possible.

The other Rangers dropped her and Chase off with Serena before making their way back home. They weren't sure when Archanon would decide to attack again and needed to get Cammy home to her parents. Kendall stood nervously at the door to what could only be described as a large mansion as she waited for someone to come.

"The Samurai lived here for two years?" Chase asked, getting a look around the yard. "And I thought the museum was pretty neat."

"Samurai are nobles," Kendall nodded her head.

"Think this is just where the red guy lives?" Chase asked just as the door opened and a blonde woman stepped out, looking a surprised to have someone at her doorstep. Chase shook his head, "I guess it was pink or yellow in charge."

"Can I help you?" the woman asked just before she noticed Serena. Her eyes widened and her hand instantly went to her pocket as she removed a device similar to Serena's Samuraizer. Chase stepped back and Kendall put her hands up.

"We're Dino Charge."

"That doesn't explain what happened to Serena."

"She's my sister's teacher," Kendall said. "She helped us on a mission and..."

"Mission? You're the new Rangers?" the woman asked. Kendall gave a nod and pointed to herself and Chase.

"Dino Charge purple and black."

"Samurai Red. Lauren."

"Red?" Chase frowned. "But you're... well..."

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," Lauren insisted and Chase gulped.

"Beautiful?"

"We don't have time for this," Kendall shook her head. "Can we come in?"

"Please," Lauren said and opened the door, inviting Chase and Kendall inside. She guided them to the main room, where Chase was instructed to lay Serena down on a row of cushioned seats. "What happened to her?"

"She was hit with the dark energem," Kendall stated and watched with curiosity as Lauren used her Samuraizer to create a symbol over Serena. She had no idea what it did, but trusted the red Ranger knew what she was doing with her powers. "The dark energem was made from the evil of the ten energems my Ranger team possess. It's extremely powerful."

"Will she be okay?"

"I... I don't know," Kendall said honestly. "I can't tell you the effects of being hit with the dark energem. So far, what I know is that it can cause a person to develop an alter ego of sorts."

"And evil one," Chase nodded his head.

"That doesn't seem to be the case yet," Kendall continued. "But we thought bringing her here would be better than leaving her in a hospital. That is, as long as you have the medical equipment necessary to..."

"I'll call Ji. He'll know what to do," Lauren said. She stepped out of the room, leaving Chase and Kendall alone once more. Chase couldn't stop himself from having a look around.

"This place is sweet," he said. Kendall shook her head.

"Now isn't the time."

Lauren walked back in, looking quite concerned as she put her Samuraizer back in her pocket, "Ji's on his way," she said. "And I had to call Emily and James too. They'd want to know."

"Emily is her sister?"

"I'd like it if you could stay," Lauren said. "Explain what happened. Ji's going to need to know everything he can about the dark energem and Emily will demand to know just as much."

"I'm afraid I know very little," Kendall answered. "I... We've just learned about it."

"We have internet," Lauren said and pointed to the tablet Kendall had brought with her. "Unlimited Wi-Fi. Research as much as you can. I'm not losing a member of this family to a war that isn't ours."

"Lauren, come on," a woman said, walking into the room cradling an infant. "Serena took that job knowing this could happen."

"Ally..."

"They'll tell us everything they can. The rest, we'll play by ear."

"Ally..."

"I'm sure they don't want to see anything happen to her either," Ally said and placed the infant in Lauren's arms. "The best thing you can do for Serena right now is keep calm."

Ally looked to Chase and Kendall with a smile, "Sorry. My wife can be pretty protective of her family. It doesn't help that she and Serena are best friends on top of that."

"I really can't tell you more," Kendall said. "But she took care of my sister. If there's anything I can do..."

"Why don't I give you guys a little tour of the place?" Ally suggested, earning herself a bright grin from Chase and a confused look from Kendall. Ally nodded, "You guys might be staying here a while. Not that we're keeping you, but I figure, maybe out of concern you'll want to stick around and help. And this place has plenty of room. It's been so empty since the others all moved out. You're more than welcome."

"Sweet!" Chase smiled and looked to Kendall, "We'll want to stay, right?"

"I... I guess the best way to learn more about the dark energem would be... through Serena," Kendall nodded her head. "I can study its effects, find a way to counter its powers and hopefully help get her back on her feet."

"See," Ally smiled as she looked to Lauren, "We're coming up with a plan already. You'll see, Lauren. Serena will be pretending to be annoyed with us constantly asking for parenting advice again before you know it."

"So, that tour," Chase offered hesitantly. Ally nodded her head.

"It's a pretty neat place your first time visiting," she said. "I'll show you around."

"Is that a gym over there?" Chase asked.

"State of the art. Best place to learn how to be a Samurai."

"That is mint!"

Ally chuckled as Chase's excitement, "I was pretty giddy too when I first moved in. Definitely not what I was used to growing up. So if you have any questions..."

"Is your wife really the red Ranger?"

"One of two," Ally nodded. "Her brother was also the red Ranger. He only took Lauren's place until she was ready to stop Xandred for good."

"So, who is the real red Ranger?"

"Depends who you ask, I guess," Ally shrugged. "Though, most people will probably tell you it's both of them, I tend to lean more towards Lauren. I am a bit biased, though."


	10. The New Dekker

Kendall's head was spinning as she sat on her bed in the Samurai house. It had been a difficult night explaining to Serena's family how she had been hurt, coupled with the fact that Kendall didn't know how to help her just yet. She was sure she could come up with something eventually. Once she had more information on the dark energem, she would work night and day to find a way to counter its effects. Until then, she felt helpless.

"I can't believe Emily and I have met before," Chase chuckled as he walked into the bedroom, ready to fall asleep. He had been giddy since arriving at the Samurai House, having taken the tour Ally offered and even asked if, at a better time, he could train at their family dojo in town. Kendall didn't have the luxury to be excited like Chase. She was too worried about Serena, and too worried about Heckyl. She still couldn't shake the thought that he had sacrificed himself to keep Cammy and Serena safe. She couldn't ignore the idea that, maybe, without Heckyl, Cammy and Serena wouldn't have made it out of the ship alive.

Of course, he put them in a position of danger. By breaking the body switch device early, he put Cammy in the middle of danger. However, Kendall found it was tough to accuse him of doing that out of malice. He seemed he only wanted to help. Perhaps he had changed. Maybe there was a little good inside of him.

"You're going to think I'm nuts," Kendall said and looked to Chase, who had been ranting on about how Rangers should have a secret handshake so they knew each other when they met. Chase looked to her from the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Kendall spoke hesitantly, "Could Heckyl have been telling the truth?"

Chase walked into the bathroom, spit in the sink then made his way back into the bedroom, giving Kendall a very strange look.

"Are you okay?"

"Heckyl brought Cammy and Serena out of that ship."

"So?"

"Could Heckyl be telling the truth? Could he maybe actually want to change?"

"Kendall, it... I don't think it matters," Chase said. He sat down next to Kendall. "He's done way too much bad, especially to you. I really just can't trust him. At all."

"I'm not saying we invite him to be a Ranger," Kendall said. "And I'm not even saying we let him be part of the team. But do you think there's a chance we might be able to benefit from letting him help us from time to time?"

"Did his hands turn blue at all while you were with him?" Chase asked. Kendall shook her head.

"Not once."

"I just think he's done so much bad, one good action isn't going to make up for anything. He may not have intended for any harm to happen back there but... it's too much of a risk. Especially with you."

"Chase..."

"I'm not saying it's anything you did, or will do. It's just... the guy is madly in love with you and he's been known to throw massive tantrums when he doesn't get his way. He's been inside your head, Kendall, he knows how you think. At the same time, I've seen inside his head. Snide and the dark energem weren't always in the driver's seat. When he took over my body, that was all him. All week without any influence from his evil half."

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Emily walked in carrying a blanket. She set it down on the chair by the door and looked to the two guests.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight," she told them quietly before turning to leave. She had been in a panic when she arrived at the Shiba House and when she saw her sister, but after hearing what happened, she had gone quiet. She was worried for her sister, and was doing her best not to take out her fear and anger on the Rangers. She had been in their position before. She knew they didn't intend on Serena getting hurt.

She also knew her sister well enough that she trusted Serena understood the risks when she volunteered to help out. She also seemed to know Serena wouldn't have been one to turn down helping a friend regardless of the situation.

"Emily, you've fought arseholes before," Chase stated and Emily turned back around with a little frown.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have any of your monsters ever redeemed themselves?"

"They're monsters for a reason," Emily answered with a shake of her head. "Though, I guess Dekker did come close to it a couple of times."

"Dekker?"

"Serena's ex-boyfriend. Half-Nighlok, half-human, all crazy."

Chase turned to Kendall knowingly, "Sounds familiar."

"Every once in a while he would surprise us by not being a complete jerk," Emily stated. "But more often than not, he was trying to kidnap my nephew, would let his crazy ex-girlfriend try to kill my sister, he'd try to kill me, or he'd remind us that he really only wanted a duel to the death with Jayden."

"What happened in the end?"

"We destroyed him. He'll never threaten my family again. Why do you ask?"

"We have a bit of a Dekker problem ourselves," Chase stated and turned to Kendall. "Don't we?"

"It's complicated."

"And Dekker wasn't?" Emily said. "I was willing to trust him a few times but in the end, he was more of a threat than anything."

"Ours is named Heckyl," Kendall said. "He's... different from the other monsters."

"But different crazy is still crazy," Chase added.

"He saved Serena and Cammy from Archanon," Kendall continued. "Do you think that might mean he's telling the truth when he says he's trying to change?"

"Dekker tried to be good," Emily nodded her head. "Worked out for all of two minutes, then he was bad again. In hindsight, after he burned us all the first time, I never let myself trust him again. I never let myself get caught up in him again."

"How did Serena feel?"

"She... she was pretty conflicted by the whole thing," Emily stated. "None of us were happy with her when she first dated Dekker but he seemed to be a different person around her. But once he turned, Serena didn't really know how to feel. He was toxic for her and she knew it, but since he was Terran's father she really felt she owed him second chances. It wasn't until Dekker showed he was more harmful to Terran than anything that she really started vouching for kicking his butt."

"We have Cammy to think about," Chase said to Kendall. "Whether or not we can trust Heckyl with our lives isn't the issue here. Can we trust him with her? If we let him help out, even just from time to time, we're giving him and his problems access to Cammy."

"If Heckyl's played you in the past, it's time to return the favour," Emily said. "Listen to what he has to say but don't ever trust him completely. You'll save yourselves a lot of heartache that way."

"Would you ever trust the enemy?"

"I probably would," Emily nodded her head. "I'm that kind of person. I can't help it. But the times I was right I think were more down to luck than anything."

"I guess you're right," Kendall said and turned to Chase, "We can't trust Heckyl."

"I never did."

"But don't think he can't help you," Emily stated. "Just don't ever give him the opportunity to hurt you."

"Understood," Kendall nodded and Chase smiled as he took her hand. Emily gave the two a weak smile before turning to leave. Kendall stopped her going one more time, "Emily, I swear, I'm going to help your sister."

"I know you will," Emily nodded. "I just... I hate seeing her this way. It brings up a lot of bad memories for me. But she's tough. I know she'll pull through. And I have been following you guys on TV thanks to Serena insisting she has to keep up. I know you guys are good."


End file.
